New Member New Adventure
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: Fic sambungan dari 'Grand chase New Member'.../Prolouge chap 3/T for Save/Genre: Adventure/Drama/Romance/Humor garing.../R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1:Who M?

Mingo:Hai All *Muka berseri-seri*

Chaser:Hai apa ada kabar gembira...?

Mingo:Iya

OC(Mingo):Apa itu...?

Mingo:MASUK...!

OC(?):Hai semua...! *Senyum Ceria*(Kecuali yang datar...)

Chaser&OC(Mingo):Siapa mereka...?

Mingo:Mereka adalah OC kepunyaan **Chalice-sama** dan disini aku akan menyambung karya **Chalice-sama**

Chaser&OC(Mingo):Oh...

.

.

1 Detik

.

.

1 Menit Chaser&OC(Mingo):Tunggu dulu...

.

.

2 Menit

.

.

Chaser&OC(Mingo):UUUAAPAAAAA...?

OC (Chalice):Kenapa?

OC (Ex May):Tidak hanya kami KAGET KARENA AUTHOR NGGAK PERNAH BILANG...! *Ngedeath Glare Mingo*

Mingo:*Masa bodo*

May:Biarin aja lah *Puppy Eyes&Angelic Smile*

Yuna:KAAWAAIIIIIII...!*Death hug*

May:Se...sak *Merintih*

Yuna:Maaf May-chan

May:Tidak apa...#Ngos-ngosan

Chaser&OC(Ex May):*Sweatdropped*

Mingo:Udah jangan banyak curcol...Helen DISCLAIMER dan Alhena Warning

Helen:OK *Flat Face*

DISCLAIMER:Grand Chase milik megaxus dan KOG,OC sebagian milik Chalice-sama dan Alur Cerita dan sebagian lagi OC milik Author kami...

Alhena:Baiklah... *Stoic Face*

Warning:GaJe,Typo,Penambahan properti tak jelas,Kaga jelas,Aneh,OOC dan OC tercampur aduk dan hal yang mengeness kan lainnya

Mingo:Ini juga berkat **Seighart443** karena selalu melihat fic ku yang tak jelas...

OC (Chalice):R&R ya~~

* * *

 **~~New Member New Adventure~~**

* * *

Somewhere else in Forsaken Barrows...

* * *

"Huh...apa nggak ada orang disini..." Kata gadis berjubah+berkerudung sampai menutupi wajahnya

"Cari aja terus" Kata petnya yang berbentuk seperti kucing bersayap berwarna biru dan putih mempunyai kristal berwarna _Azure_ didahinya dan terdapat tanduk seperti tanduk unicorn diatas dahinya tapi matanya berwarna _Scarlet_ tidak serasi dengan penamilannya

"Cordelia tolong kau terbang dan cari seseorang..." Pinta (Baca:Perintah) kepada petnya

"Ok..." lalu petnya yang bernama Cordelia itu terbang dan menjauhinya

Setelah beberapa saat Cordelia kembali...

"Di arah selatan jam 5" Jelasnya

"Ok ayo kesana..." Kata gadis itu datar

"Baiklah ikuti aku" Kata petnya

"..." Dia terdiam dan mengikuti petnya

* * *

Near Jin&Amy Place...

-? POV Start-

* * *

"Stttsss..." Kataku kepada petku

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Ada seseorang" Kataku sambil menunjuk dibalik semak-semak

"Ayo kita lihat..." Kataku sambil mengandeng tangan petku

* * *

Jin&Amy Place...

-Still ? POV-

* * *

" _Hai butuh bantuan_..." Kataku sambil berjalan dari arah belakang mereka

" **Siapa kau..!?** " bentak seorang laki-laki berambut _Spiky_ berwarna _Crimson_

"E-eeh...kami bukan musuh kok" Jelas petku Cordelia dengan _Cute Face_

 _"_ **KAWAIIIIIII!** " Teriak gadis berambut berwarna _Pink_ dikuncir kekanan dan kekiri sembari men _death hug_ Cordelia

"Siapa kau...?" Tanya laki-laki sedikit lebih rendah

"Aku? panggil aja aku M" Kataku memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Jin" Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Amy" Kata perempuan itu meskipun tidak melepaskan _Death hug_ nya pada Cordelia

"Se-se...sak to-tol..ong lepas...kan" Rintihan Cordelia

"Maaf...emhh..."

"Co-cordelia" Kata Cordelia memperkenalkan diri meskipun masih ngos-ngosan

"Maaf Cordelia..." Sambung Amy

"Oh...Iya apa kalian butuh bantuan...E-eehh..." Kataku terhenti ketika melihat seorang demon bersimbol...

'Haros' Batinku

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya...?" Tanyaku

"Ceritanya panjang" Kata Jin

"Apa kamu bisa membantunya...?" Tanya Amy

"Aku tidak bisa..." Kataku membuat mereka...

* **GUBRAKK...** *

Mereka jatuh ala anime

"Kalo gitu kenapa tadi nawarin?" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"Aku emang nggak bisa tapi Cordelia bisa tolong Cordelia..." Kataku lalu memandang Cordelia sesaat

"Baiklah... _Core Cure_..." Gumamnya lalu keluarlah _Orb_ - _orb_ kecil lalu menyatu menjadi _Orb_ besar setelah itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya(Rufus) dan menghealnya(Readers:Emang ada ya Skill itu/Mingo:Ini Skill Originalku(SC)/Readers:*Sweatdropped*)

"Kalian juga _Sphere Cure_..." Gumamnya lagi sama seperti _Core Cure_ Tapi _Orb ini hanya ada satu dan menghealnya dengan memutari seseorang yang ingin disembuhkan_ (Readers:Itu.../Mingo:SC*Serbu Reader*)

"Baiklah selesai...kami pegi dulu setelah kami pergi dia pasti sadar...dah..." Kata Cordelia

"Dah..." Kataku mengucap salam dan menyusul petku

Dan kamipun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga

* * *

-?(M) POV End-

Still Jin&Amy Place...

-Normal POV-

* * *

'Gadis misterius...' Batin kedua orang itu

"Ugh..." Kata itu membuat Jin&Amy kaget dan melihat ke sumber suara itu

"Rufus kau nggak pa-pa kan?" Kata Amy khawatir

"Aku...dimana aku...ugh..." Kata Rufus bingung sambil memegang kepalanya yang...pusing

"Ya udah kita nyari dulu Elesis dan Flea" Usul Jin

"Baiklah..." Amy setuju kecuali Rufus yang tidak tau (Readers:Udah tau kaleee/Mingo:Hanya sekedar info!/Readers:*Kalah ngomong*/Mingo:*Tertawa kemenagan*)

* * *

Elesis&Flea Place...

* * *

Saat pertengkaran dari dua orang tersebut...

" **KAU!** "

" **NEE-SAN!** "

" **KAU!** "

" **NEE-SAN!** "

Flea&Elesis makin Sweatdropped berkali-kali

Karena Mizuno lengah/Kurang berkonsentrasi _Bubble_ _Block_ yang berfungsi menahan Elesis pun melemah dan ajaibnya Mizuno tidak menyadarinya dan kesempatan itulah yang akan dimanfaatkan Flea,Elesis kaga sadar diakan gak peka (Elesis: Apa hubungannya ! *mau nebas Author*/Mingo:*Udah ngacir*)

"Kesempatan... **HYAAAAA!** " Teriak Flea lalu menebas _Bubble_ itu dan pecah...

 **SLASH SPLASH!**

"Ya akhirnya bebas juga..." Kata Elesis

" **KALIAN CURANG NYERANG SAAT MUSUH LENGAH!** " Teriak Mizuno kesal

"Itu bukan curang tapi kau itu yang **BODOH!** " Teriak Flea sambil menekan kata 'BODOH' tadi

"Iya benar!" Kata Elesis

"Cih..."

" **TOLONG KALAHKAN ZUNO-NEESAN DIA JAHAT AMA AKU!** " Teriak (Baca:Pinta) Alica kepada Flea&Elesis dan Flea& Elesis hanya sweatdropped padanya

" **ALICA KAU** **INI BERPIHAK PADA SIAPA!?** " Tanya (Baca:Teriak) kepada Alica

" **YANG PASTI AKU TIDAK BERPIHAK PADA ORANG YANG JAHAT AMA AKU!** " Balasan teriak Alica kepada Mizuno

Flea&Elesis Sweatdropped (AGAIN!)

Setelah itu mereka adu mulut (Mizuno vs Alica)...

* * *

Somewhere in Forsaken Barrow...A few minutes ago

-?(M) POV Start

* * *

"Huh...aku kesini mau buat apa sih..." Kataku sembari meregangkan tanganku

"Katanya buat mengetest mereka untuk melawan 'mereka'..." Kata Cordelia

"Benar juga aku lupa hehehehe..." Kataku

"Ayo..." Ajak Cordelia

"Ok..." Kataku sembari mengikutinya

* * *

Akito&Azusa Side...

* * *

"Huh...membosankan..." Keluh Azusa

"Kenapa...kau peduli?" Ejek Akito

"Aku hanya bosan..." Keluh Azusa lagi sambil membaca bukunya (Dari mana tuh?)

"Dasar kutu buku..." Ejek Akito lagi

"Ketimbang tukang makan..." Balas ejek Azusa

" _Bisakah kalian akur?_ " 'Suara' itu yang datang dari balik pohon belakang mereka

"Keluarlah M..." Kata Azusa dengan sedikit nada mengancam

"Iya-ya..." Kata gadis berjubah+berkerudung berwarna biru itu kita sebut saja M sembari keluar dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir *Di jitak*...Ralat tempat persembunyian

"Ngapain kau kemari...?" Tanya Akito

"Ngapain ya...?" Kata M menggantung menyebabkan dua bersaudara kurosaki itu marah...

"Katakan..." Ancam Si kembar kurosaki itu bersamaan sembari mengacungkan pedang mereka

"Iya...Aku kesini memberi tahu tentang perubahan rencana..."

"Perubahan?" Kata mereka berdua binggung

"Begini..." M menjelaskan perubahan rencana kepada mereka...

* * *

Elesis&Flea Side...At the same time...

* * *

"Bisa kita mulai..?" Tanya Flea

"Baiklah seperti katamu..." Kata Mizuno

"Ayo kita mulai!" Teriak Elesis memulai pertarungan

" **AYO GRAND CHASE GO!GO!GO!** " Kata Alica nyemangatin Elesis&Flea dan yang disemangatin hanya cengo beberapa kali 'Anak ini aneh dan polos ya?' Batin mereka

Setelah beberapa saat bertarung...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **HYAAAA...!** " Teriak Flea mau nebas Mizuno

"Hah...Barrier!" Kata Mizuno mengeluarkan _Barrier_ untuk melindungi diri dari serangan Flea tapi itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian setelah Mizuno lengah Elesis menebas Mizuno dari belakang...

" **KAU LENGAH HYAAAA...!** " Teriak Elesis dan menebas Mizuno alhasil membuat Mizuno terluka parah

"Ughh..." Rintihan Mizuno kesakitan

"Hahaha...Rasain tuh Zuno-Nee...makanya jangan ngeledek aku...!" Ejek Alica dan membuat Flea sweatdropped (Elesis terlalu konsentrasi dengan pertarungannya) dan mendekati Mizuno

"Baiklah kita pergi...Chaser kalian menang!" Kata Alica dengan ceria lalu menghilang dalam sekejap

'Anak ini Abnormal ya' Batin Elesis&Flea

"Ugh...Lukaku terbuka lagi..." Kata Flea

"Sini biar kubantu berdiri" Kata Elesis sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"Makasih..." Kata Flea lalu memegang tangan Elesis dan berdiri

"Ayo kita cari Jin dan Amy" Usul Flea

"Baiklah" Kata Elesis menyutujui

" _Sini biar petku yang nyembuhin kalian_ " 'Suara' yang berasal dari belakang mereka

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Flea melihat seorang gadis berjubah+berkerudung menutupi wajahnya berwarna biru sehingga Flea tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi mata kirinya menyala berwarna _Scarlet_ sesaat lalu meredup sontak Flea dan Elesis kaget

"Panggil aku M" Katanya memperkenalkan diri pada mereka berdua

"Cordelia tolong..." Katanya lagi dan muncullah Petnya yang berbentuk kucing bersayap

"Baik... _Aura Cure_..." Kata pet itu lalu Aura biru menyelubungi Flea dan Elesis sesaat dan lenyap begitu saja setelah itu luka-luka Flea dan Elesis pun sembuh

"Terima kasih" Kata Elesis berterima kasih

"Sama-sama ini akan kalian butuh kan untuk melawan Sync nanti pergilah kearah selatan dan kalian akan menemukan teman kalian Jin dan Amy yang membawa seorang demon Haros" Jelas M

"E-eeh...kok kau tau soal mereka dan Rufus..." Kata Elesis terkaget-kaget

"Aku baru saja mengheal mereka dan si Rufus itu sepertinya baik-baik saja" Jelas M

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan teman kami" Flea berterima kasih

"Tidak apa...aku harus pergi dah..." Kata M lalu menghilang didepan mereka

"Kuharap dia di pihak kita..." Kata Flea

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Elesis

"Aku merasakan Aura yang dasyat darinya dan petnya itu..." Jelas Flea

"Kuharap juga mereka dipihak kita atau netral..." Elesis berharap

"Ayo kita keselatan kita harus menemukan jin dan yang lain..." Usul Flea

"OK..." Elesis menyetujuinya dan merekapun berjalan kearah selatan...

* * *

Jin,Amy&Rufus Side...

* * *

Mereka semua berjalan ke arah utara...(Berlawanan arah ama Flea dan Elesis) Mereka berjalan tanpa berbicara apapun... Rufus memilih untuk diam dan bersiaga...

"Apa kau sudah nggak apa Rufus?" Tanya Amy dan membuat Jin _down_ (Mingo:Cie~~cie~~/Jin:*Blushing dan pingsan dadakan*/Amy:*Blushing lalu ngacir*)

"Ya..." Balas Rufus

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jin yang melihat wajah Rufus yang tegang

"Aku hanya wasapada.." Balasnya

"Jangan seperti itu kau masih lemah..." Kata Amy khawatir dan membuat Jin makin _down_

"Amy kau seharusnya khawatir padanya" Kata Rufus sambil menunjuk Jin yang sedang _down_

"Kenapa kamu Jin..." Tanya Amy

"Enggak apa" Balas Jin yang langsung semangat

"Baiklah..." Kata Amy lega

"Sttss...Ada seseorang mendekat..." Kata Rufus sontak Jin dan Amy kaget

"Sembunyi..." Kata (Baca:Perintah) Rufus sembari ngedorong mereka berdua kearah semak-semak

setelah beberapa lama dua orang berjalan menuju kearah mereka

" _Dimana mereka tadi kata gadis itu mereka di selatan..._ " Kata seseorang dibalik semak-semak tempat persembuyian mereka dan 'Suara' itu tidak asing di telinga mereka

" _Apa dia berbohong?_ " Kata seorang lagi dan 'Suara' itu juga tidak asing di telinga mereka

"Ele-chan Flea!" Teriak Amy sambil loncat dari semak-semak dan langsung memeluk

"Amy!" Kata mereka berdua adalah Amy dan Flea

Setelah itu dua orang yaitu Jin dan...RUFUS!

"Rufus!" Teriak mereka berdua terkaget-kaget dan Rufus hanya memasang muka binggung

"Ceritanya panjang" Kata Amy

"Apa ada gadis berjubah yang menolong kalian?" Tanya Elesis

"KOK TAU SIH!?" Teriak Amy nyaris membuat gendang telinga pecah...*Ditimpa Piano*

"Dia juga nolongin kami..." Kata Flea

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Rufus yang dari tadi tidak tau apa-apa

"Dia yang menolongmu tepatnya petnya yang ia miliki" Kata Jin

"...Oh..Iya dia juga memandangi simbol di telapak tanganmu tadi dengan tatapan aneh..." Sambung Amy

'Apakah dia?' Batin Rufus

"Ayo kita cari luna dan si kembar kazeki itu..." Kata (Baca:Merintah) Elesis kepada yang lain

"Ayo!" Kata Mereka semua kecuali Rufus yang sedari tadi memikirkan orang yang meyelamatkannya

* * *

 **~~TBC~~**

* * *

Mingo:Udah cape~~

Rui:Ini Omelet dan Es sirup

Mingo:Makasih

May:Mari kuantar kalian kekamar

Mari:Ada yang memanggilku...

May:Bukan kau Mari...Silahkan

OC(Chalice):Baiklah

Mingo:Laily minta Review

Laily:Review Please~~


	2. Chapter 2:Battle with M and the Victory

Mingo:Hai All apa kabar?

All:Baik...lebih tepatnya lemas

Mingo:Kenapa?

All(Cowok):Abis begadang nonton bola AC Milo vs Juventeh

Mingo:Lalu yang cewek?

All(Cewek):Nggak bisa tidur karena mereka nggak ngecilin tuh Volume

Mingo:Baiklah May kamu balas Review~~

May:OK~~

* * *

 **Replies Review:**

 **Kuroshi Chalice:** Maaf kemarin modem Author mendadak disconnect sendiri tapi udah di rewrite kok...iya bala bantuan karena Author lihat naruto di Global TV yang di tonton ama adiknya Author (Kok nyambung ginian)...Author akan berjuang...Typo ya?...Alica di chap sebelumnya Alica atau Alice yang bener ya?...tipe memberontak ama orang yang jahat ama dia hehehe...dan ini udate-annya btw Thanks for Reviewnya

* * *

Mingo:Ya Udah yang DISCLAIMER Laily aku Warning ya~~

Laily:Baiklah...*Flat Face*

DISCLAIMER:Grand Chase milik kakak Megaxus ama ibu KOG,OC sebagian milik **Chalice07** dan Alur cerita,OC sebagian milik Author kami Mingo...

Mingo:Baca~~

Warning:Typo,GaJe,OOC,OC,Kaga Jelas,Properti tambahan Seenak jidatku(Ngaku)dan hal menge-nesskan lainnya

 **Note:Ini adalah sambungan dari 'Grand chase New Member' dari Chalice07...Kalau ada yang belum baca...baca dulu Ficnya dan lalu baca fic ini~~**

Mingo:R&R Please~~

* * *

 **~~New Member New Adventure~~**

* * *

Forsaken Barrows...Elesis dkk Side...

-Normal POV-

* * *

Mereka beristirahat...dan Rufus masih memikirkan orang yang menolongnya

"Huah..." Elesis menguap membuat mereka semua Sweatdropped kecuali _You know who_

"Eh Rufus kau masih ngelamun kenapa?" Tanya Flea

"Tidak apa..." Balasnya

"Kau memikirkan gadis itu ya?" Goda Amy

"Iya aku hanya penasaran dengannya..." Balas Rufus

"Iya Aku juga penasaran dengannya 'Gadis misterius'..." Kata Jin

"Tapi dia memiliki Aura yang sangat dasyat sekali..." Jelas Flea

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Rufus

"Iya kau juga?" Balas dan tanya Flea

"Saat aku sadar aku merasakan Aura yang kuat menjauhi ku..." Jelas Rufus

"Kuharap dia dipihak kita atau netral..." Harap Flea dan Amy

"Kuharap juga begitu..." Kata Rufus

"Teman-teman kalian istirahat lah biar aku yang jaga..." Usul Rufus dan semua setuju

"Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan aku jangan ragu..." Kata Jin optimis

"OK..." Kata Rufus

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rufus mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang karena telinganya yang tajam dan sensitif terhadap suara dan merasakan Aura yang tadi ia rasakan saat tersadar...

" _Lalalalalalalalalalala~~lalalalalalala~~_ " 'Suara' nyanyian seseorang

"Suara itu...dan Aura ini..." Gumamnya lalu mendekati sumber 'Suara' itu lalu berlari...semakin dekat Aura itu semakin terasa...dan...

"Jiwanya..." Kata Rufus sembari mengintip seseorang dari balik pohon

* * *

Somewhere else...in Forsaken Barrows...A few minutes ago

-M(?) POV Start-

* * *

"Huah...aku bosan..." Kataku sembari meregangkan tanganku

"Bagaimana kalo kita ngehitung bintang?" Usul petku Cordelia

"Itu malah ngebuat ngantuk!" Teriak M histeris karena bosan

"Ohh...kalo gitu kita nyanyi gimana?" Usul Cordelia lagi

"Boleh juga tuh..." Kataku menyetujui

"Ayo..."

"Lalalalalalalalalalala~~"

"Lalalalalalala~~"

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalalalalalalalalalala~~lalalalalalala~~"

'Sssttsss...ada seseorang...' Kata Coedelia dengan telepati

'Aku juga meraskannya' Balasku dan menghentikan nyanyian Gajeku *Author di _Cold Meteor_ *

"Hai Demon Haros keluarlah..." Kataku sembari menoleh kearahnya

"..." Dia berjalan keluar dari pohon sembari menatapku dengan wajah _stoic_ nya

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanyanya

"Aku M dan kau?" Aku memperkenalkan diriku dan tanyaku kepadanya

"Rufus..." Dia memperkenalkan diri

"Sepertinya kau mirip dengan orang yang kukenal..." Kataku penuh misteriii...

"...Ahh...aku lupa ini Cordelia..." Kataku memperkenalkan petku

"Hai..." Kata Cordelia dan dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Jadi kau yang menolongku..?" Tanyanya

"Iya..." Balasku PSJ Padat-Singkat-Jelas

"Aku berterima kasih..." Katanya

"Jangan dipikirkan..." Balasku

"Sync..." Gumam Cordelia

"Apa?" Tanyaku kepada Cordelia

"Tidak ada..." Kata Cordelia

"Siapa Sync?" Tanya Rufus

"Kemarilah aku ingin bicara..." Kataku lalu dia mendekatiku...

* * *

-M(?) POV End-

Elesis dkk(Ex Rufus) Side...

-Normal POV-

* * *

Mereka semua tertidur dengan nyenyak...sampai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DUAR DUAR BOOM!**

Suara ledakan membuat mereka terbangun...

"ASTAGA NAGA NYEMBUR API KEBAWAH KAKI GUNUNG SAMBIL GULUNG-GULUNG" Teriak (Baca:Latah) Elesis membuat yang lain (Jin,Amy&Flea) Sweatdropped

"Suara apa itu tadi?" Tanya Flea

"Apa itu suara senjata api Rufus?" Tanya Amy balik

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Rufus dia ada dimana?" Tanya Jin

"Ayo kita cari" Usul Elesis

"Ayo..!" Teriak Jin

Mereka pun mencari sumber 'Suara' ledakan tersebut...

* * *

Somewhere else in Forsaken Barrows...

* * *

"Hahahaha...yay~~semuanya hancur dan gosong~~" Kata Seseorang mirip Luna,tapi diroknya terdapat aksesoris lambang tengkorak...ya itu Sync sedang mengahancurkan semuanya

"Kau ini aneh apa abnormal sih" Ejek Aoki membuat Sync _down_

"Stss...jangan ngomong gitu ah...kasiahan Sync" Kata Aoi kepada Aoki

"Tapi itu kenyataan..." Jelas Aoki membuat Sync makin _down_

"Kau ini..." Kata Aoi memarahi saudaranya

'Iya-ya" Kata Aoki mengalah

 **DUAR DUAR BOOM!**

.

.

.

 **DUAR DUAR BOOM!**

.

.

.

 **DUAR DUAR BOOM!**

"Hancur-hancur hatiku~~karena ditolak cintaku~~" Nyayian Sync sambil menghancurkan semua membuat sikembar Haruna sweatdropped

Semuanya nampak normal sampai..

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Aoki kepada Aoi

"Ya kau juga?" Balas dan tanya Aoi kepada Aoki

"Sync ada tamu tak diundang atau lebih tepatnya kau yang menggiring mereka kemari..." Kata Aoki kepada Sync

"Yay~~ sudah menemukanku ya?~~" Kata Sync dengan ceria

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP...KRESEK-KRESEK**

Suara langkah kaki dan semak-semak

"RUFUS!" Teriak mereka ber-4 (Jin,Amy,Flea,Elesis)

"Rufus?" Tanya sikembar binggung

"Kalian...yang ada di circus kan?" Tanya Flea

"Kau masih ingat?" Tanya Aoki yang masih tenang

"Sync musuhmu udah datang loh~~" Kata Aoi keada Sync

"Ayo kita...eehhh?" Kata Sync menggantung dan dia bergaya seperti orang mengihitung

"Hanya 4 orang heh apa kalian yakin?~~" Kata Sync dengan nada mengejek

"Jangan meremehkan kami Sync!" Bentak Elesis

"Baiklah Aoi Aoki jangan ikut campur ya~~" Kata Sync kepada sikembar itu

"Siapa juga yang mau ikut campur..." Kata Aoki dengan malas membuat Sync kembali _down_

"Baiklah jangan banyak curcol ayo kita mulai!" Teriak Elesis memulai pertarungan...

"Baiklah..." Kata Sync dan menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah orang berjubah hitam

"Apa dia yang menolong kita?" Bisik Amy ke Flea

"Bukan orang yang menolong kita berjubah biru bukan hitam dan Auranya berbeda dengan yang tadi..." Jelas Flea

"Ryena kau serang yang _Pink_ dan biru _Cobalt_...aku yang lain...OK" Jelas Sync

"Baik Sync-sama..." Kata orang berjubah hitam itu lalu menyerang Amy dan Flea

"AMY!/FLEA!" Teriak Jin dan Elesis bersamaan dan ingin menyusul mereka tapi...

"Jangan buru-buru aku lawan kalian~~" Kata Sync dengan seringainya

"Cih..." Gumam Jin

"Minggir!...Aghh...!" Teriak Elesis dan mendapat hadiah tebasan dari Sync dengan death Scythenya

"Berisik sekali...ayo lawan aku~~" Kata Sync terlalu kekanak-kanakan *Author di tebas*

"Cih terpaksa..." Kata Elesis sembari berdiri kepayahan

Dan mereka semua bertarung dengan sengit...

* * *

Somewhere else in Forsaken Barrows...A few minutes ago

-Rufus POV Start-

* * *

Aku mendengarkan penjelasannya M orang yang menolongku...yang masih memakai jubah biru _Cobalt_ nya

"Begitulah tapi tolong jangan beritahukan kepada yang lain..." Katanya

"Ya baiklah...tapi kenapa kau memberi tahukannya padaku?" Balas dan tanyaku padanya

"Karena hanya kau yang sepertinya dapat dipercaya..." Kata petnya Cordelia

"Baiklah..."

 **DEG DEG...DEG DEG...DEG DEG**

'Perasaan apa ini dan kenapa jantungku?' Batinku saat bicara dengan M

"Hei...kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Katanya mengeluarkanku dari dunia lamunanku

"Tidak..." Balasku

"Ah...ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah utara jam 11..." Kata Cordelia mendengar sesuatu dan aku juga mendengarnya mengingat telingaku sensitif terhadap suara

"Bisakah kau memeriksanya?" Tanya (Baca:Pinta) M kepada petnya

"OK..." Kata Cordelia lalu terbang menuju sumber suara itu

Setelah beberapa menit Cordelia kembali tapi keadaannya seperti orang sedang ketakutan...

"I-i...tu...tu...a..ad..ada...Hah...*Gubrak*" Katanya sebelum terjatuh pingsan

"Cordelia!" Teriak M histeris ketika melihat petnya yang pingsan

"Tenang dia hanya pingsan yang lebih penting apa yang membuatnya ketakutan..." Kata Rufus

"Ayo keutara jam 11..." Katanya mengajakku

"Jangan kau disini saja aku yang kesana..." Kataku lalu menuju tempat yang tadi diperiksa Cordelia

Saat aku sampe di tempat itu aku kaget karena melihat 2 orang yang satu tergelantung di pohon dan yang satunya lagi sepertinya jatuh dari pohon

"Ada ap-hah!" Kata M yang datang dan kaget melihat pemandangan yang aku lihat dan juga sempat kaget

"Ayo kita tolong mereka hanya pingsan atau bisa disebut raga tanpa jiwa..." Jelasku

"Baiklah..." Katanya lalu membantuku mengangkat 2 orang itu

"Ugh..." Cordelia tersadar

"Cordelia tolong bantu aku" Pintaku lalu dia membantuku mengangkat seorang laki-laki dan M mengangkat seorang perempuan

"Kita bawa mereka ketempat-" Aku belum menyelesaikan kami mendengar...

 **DUAR DUAR BOOM!**

Suara ledakan mengejutkan kami...

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya M padaku

"Suara itu berasal dari sana!" Kata Cordelia sambil menunjuk kearah barat

"Ayo kesana..." Usulku

"Baik" Katanya walaupun dia memampah perempuan itu

Kamipun menuju suara ledakan itu dan memampah mereka berdua...

* * *

-Rufus POV End-

Elesis&Jin side...

-Normal POV-

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam bertarung...

"Ayo~~ serang aku~~" Kata Sync sembari menghindari serangan Elesis dan Jin

"Hyaaa!" Teriak Elesis menebas Sync dan mengenai kakinya

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Dark Bom!" Teriak Sync lalu muncullah _Orb_ - _orb_ kecilberwarna hitam lalu jatuh ke tanah dan meledak

 **DUAR DUAR BOOM!**

Elesis dan Jin berusaha menghindar tapi terlambat dan terkena ledakan alhasil mereka jatuh terbujur dan terpental beberapa meter,Elesis terpental dan tertabrak sebuah batu besar dan Jin terpental dan menabrak sebuah pohon...

"Hahahaha~~ Lemah~~" Ejek Sync

"Aku...tak...akan me..menye..rah..." Kata Elesis terbata-bata sembari berdiri

"Aku...ju..ga..ahh" Kata Jin juga terbata-bata sambil berdiri

"Masih bisa berdiri ya~~ kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi~~" Kata Sync seperti anak-anak tk dan mau menebas Elesis

 **DOR DOR DOR!**

Suara tembakan senjata api...membuat Sync terpukul mundur

"Kau..." Elesis terkejut melihat siapa yang melindunginya

"RUFUS!" Teriak Jin

"Kalian butuh bantuan?" Kata Rufus sembari memampah seseorang

"Itu...Kazuna..." Kata Elesis disela rintihannya

"Kami menemukannya...di sisi lain hutan ini..." Jelas Rufus

"Kami?" Pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Jin dan Elesis

* * *

Amy&Flea side...

* * *

"CURTAIN CALL!" Teriak Amy lalu muncullah piano diatas Ryena lalu menimpanya

"Apa berhasil?" Tanya Amy

"Tidak.." Balas Flea SPJ

Saat itu juga Ryena bangkit dari kubur...*Di timpuk kulkas (?)* Ralat...dari tumpukan serpihan piano

"Hah...Lemah..." Ejek Ryena lalu menghilang dan muncul lagi di atas Amy dan Flea

"Hyaaa...!" Teriak Ryena lalu menembakkan dart-dart seperti hujan dart setelah itu mengenai Amy dan Flea

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Amy saat terkena hujan dart

"AHHH!" Teriakan Flea terkena hujan dart lalu terjatuh

"Lemah...BIG BOM DART! Teriakkan Ryena lalu melemarkan dart setelah beberapa detik dart itu membesar lalu...

 **DAK WUUSSSSSHHH! CLIING** (?) **BOOM!**

Suara itulah yang terdegar telinga Amy dan Flea yang sedari tadi menutup mata...

"EH...kok nggak terjadi apa-apa.." Kata Flea lalu membuka mata

"E-ehh...Kau..." Flea kaget tentang apa yang dia lihat seseorang yang melindungi mereka berjubah biru _Cobalt_...

"M!?" Teriakkan itulah yang berasal dari Amy dan Flea

"Kalian terluka? Cordelia..." Kata M lalu Cordelia menyembuhkan luka Amy dan Flea dengan _Aura sphere_

"Terima kasih...E-eeh...itu..." Amy dan Flea kaget dengan apa yang dipampah oleh M

"KAZUSA!?" Teriak sekaligus tanya Amy dan Flea

"Kami menemukan mereka dengan seorang demon..." Jelas Cordelia

"Demon...RUFUS!?" Teriak plus tanya mereka

"Iya itu namanya..." Kata Cordelia

"Pengganggu..." Ejek Ryena

"Ayo lawan aku..." Kata M

"Seperti yang kau mau..." Katanya lalu melempari M dengan dartnya dan pertarungan seimbang

* * *

Back to Rufus,Jin&Elesis side...

* * *

"Demon~~ jadi Ren telah mengembalikan rohmu~" Kata Sync

"Jadi begitu..." Kata Rufus dengan nada mengejek

"Ayo~~ lawan aku~~" Sync seperti anak-anak _playgroup_

"Baiklah..." Kata Rufus lalu menembaki Sync dengan dual eyetoothnya

Mereka terus bertarung sampai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Punngung Sync menyentuh punggung Ryena...ini adalah rencana Rufus dan M untuk memojokkan mereka lalu menyerang bersamaan dengan Skill terkuat mereka

'Sekarang!' Batin mereka berdua lalu melompat setelah itu mereka menyerang dengan skill terkuat mereka

"Water bender technique:DRAGON WATER!" Teriak M lalu ditangan kanannya muncul air lalu dihentakkannya kearah Sync dan Ryena lalu air itu lepas dari tangan M dan membentuk naga besar dan menabrak Sync dan Ryena

"FINAL SHOOTS!" Teriak Rufus mengisi ulang eyetoothnya dan menembak peluru-peluru bercahaya merah yang meninggalkan jejak sinar belakang lalu meledak saat peluru terkena Sync dan Ryena

Berkat serangan mereka berdua Sync dan Ryena terluka parah...

"*Sigh*...aku kalah maaf Sync-sama" Kata Ryena

"Tidak apa aku kalah juga kok~~" Balas Sync membuat M dan Rufus sweatdropped

"Sekarang kembalikan luna dan sikembar kazeki itu dan Akito Azusa..." Pinta (Baca:Perintah) Flea

"Baiklah janji tetaplah janji..." Kata Sync lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan dan keluarlah Luna,Akito dan Azusa

"SOUL~~" Panggil Sync kepada Soul yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan dia atas pohon

"Baiklah" Balas Soul lalu mengembalikan jiwa mereka

"Beberapa saat lagi mereka akan kembali normal..." Kata Soul lalu menghilang

"*Sigh* Aku akan membalas kekalahan ini~~" Kata Sync lalu menghilang bersama Ryena

"Sudah...selesai~~" Kata Amy

"Kita menang..." Kata Elesis

"Ya terima kasih kalian berdua"

"Sama-sama/Jangan dipikirkan" Kata Rufus dan M bersamaan

Lalu mereka ber-4 (Amy,Jin,Elesis&Flea) pingsan karena kehabisan energi

"*Sigh*Merepotkan..." Kata Rufus melihat teman-temannya pingsan

"Tenang akan ku teleportkan mereka dan kau juga ke mansionmu...dan jangan lupa yang hal kuberi tahu tadi" Usul dan ancam M kepada Rufus

'Anak ini...jiwanya..." Batin Rufus

"Baiklah Water bender technique:Water Hole!" Teriaknya lalu muncullah sebuah portal terbuat dari air yang berputar dibawah Rufus lalu tenggelam perlahan

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Rufus memberikan salam

"Tentu saja..." Balas M dan Cordelia bersamaan lalu Rufus tenggelam dengan cepat lalu sudah menghilang berama portal itu

"Sampai jumpa...Haros...tampan" Gumam M dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya

"Ayo kita laporkan kepada Yui-Hime" Ajak Cordelia

"Baiklah"

Lalu mereka hilang dengan sekejap...

* * *

Front of Grand Chase Mansion...

-Rufus POV Start-

* * *

"Hah...sudah sampai..." Gumamku

'Jiwa gadis itu...bersih' Batinku mengingat saat dia merasakan jiwa M sangat cerah dan hangat

Aku melihat bayangan di depannya dan menyiapkan eyetoothnya tapi...ternyata...

"Rufus kau kah it-" Kata seseorang didepannku

"Iya mereka hanya pingsan tolong panggil yang lain untuk membantu...Nina..."

"Baiklah" Katanya lalu masuk kembali kemansion untuk memanggil semuanya

'Semoga saja...ahh..tidak aku tidak harus memikirkannya...' Batinku yang terus saja memikirkan gadis itu

Lalu tidak lama mereka keluar dan membantuku untuk membawa semuanya...

* * *

-Rufus POV Start-

Gaikoz Castle...

-M(?) POV Start-

* * *

Aku dan Cordelia menyampaikan apa yang kami alami...

"Begitu ya..." Katanya

"Iya apa aku harus masuk grand chase secepatnya?" Tanyaku

"Jangan terburu-buru aku ada rencana..." Katanya

"Baik" Kataku 'Tunggu aku... _L_ ' Batinku

Lalu kami merencanakan tentang aku yang ingin masuk grand chase dan memulai misiku...

* * *

 **~~TBC~~**

* * *

Mingo:Pegal~~

Laily:Tumben cepet updatenya

Mingo:Ya paket unlimited modemku besok di ambang batas jadi aku pikir update aja ketimbang nunggu hari raya

Laily:Owh...*Flat Face*

Mingo:Kalian akan cuti sekira-kiranya satu minggu

All(Ex Laily):Yay...!*Lebay Mode:On*

Alhena:Siapa M dan L itu pake inisial segala *Stoic Face*

Mingo&May:Biar jadi misteri

All(Ex May):May kok ikut-ikutan *Suspicious Face*

Mingo:Emhh...Akhir kata~~ *Mengubah topik pembicaraan*

May:R&R~~

All(Ex May):Hmmm...*Still Suspicious Face*


	3. Prolouge:The plan begins

Mingo:Hai All!

Chaser&OC(Chalice):Hai!

Mingo:Tumben semangat?

Chaser&OC(Chalice):Ya iyalah tuh semua selamat dan liburnya diperpanjang!

Mingo:Loh?...bukannya kalo nggak ada masakan Luna ama peperangan 2 sikembar dunia jadi tenang?

Chaser&OC(Chalice):Kata siapa!?

Mingo:Tuh Seighart...*Nunjuk Seighart*

Seighart:Hei! *Ngedeath glare Mingo*

Mingo:*Masa bodo*...Rui masakin french fries

Rui:Baiklah~~*Ngacir ke dapur*

Chaser(Ex Seighart)&OC(Chalice):*Ngedeath glare Seighart*

Seighart:...*Ngacir*

Chaser(Ex Seighart)&OC(Chalice):...*Ngejar Seighart ama bawa senjata msaing-masing*

Mingo:Laily balas Review

Laily:Baiklah *Flat face*

* * *

 **Replies Review:**

 **Kuroshi** **Chalice:** Rufus?.../Rufus:*Blushing dengan wajah stoicnya*/All(Ex May):Rufus Blushing? DUNIA KIAMAAAAT!*Di tembak satu-satu* /May:'?'/...wow 23 dari 26 apa nggak kelebihan tuh?...btw thanks for Review

 **Seighart443:** Iya ini juga keinginan Author...dan berterima kasih pada Chalice07...btw thanks for Review

* * *

Mingo:Hei! jangan kejar-kejaran terus sekarang giliran OC Chalice DISCLAIMER dan Warning!

Aoi&Aoki:Kami aja!

Aoi:...~~

DISCLAMIER:Grand Chase milik megaxus dan KOG OC sebagian milik Chalice07 dan alur cerita,OC sebagian milik Author ini *Nunjuk Mingo*~~

Aoki:BACA!

Warning:Kesalahan bumbu:GaJe selebihnya,Typo sebagai penambah rasa [buruk],Diaduk Ngawur,Potongan daging OC dan tumbukkan rempah-rempah OOC dan dimasak hingga fic ini hancur seperti masakan Luna(OC milik Chalice) *Di tebas Raven*(Apa hubungannya!?)

 **Note:Fic ini adalah sambungan dari 'Grand chase New Member' ciptaan Chalice07 jadi sebelum baca fic ini tolong lihat dulu ficnya~~**

Mingo:R&R Please~~

* * *

 **~~New Member New Adventure~~**

* * *

Gaikoz Castle...

-Normal POV-

* * *

ada gadis bermata kanan berwarna biru _Aquamarine_ (Yang kiri ditutupi kapas dan ditempelkan dengan plaster luka seperti orang habis operasi katarak (?)...) berambut _Turquoise_ terurai sampai punggung beberapa helai didepan (bukan poni) berwarna _Ruby_ (Kayak Uno tapi ini berwarna merah bukan putih) berpakaian seperti seorang fighter tapi ini sedikit berbeda,pakaian atas:berwarna biru _Azure_ dengan apron berwarna biru _Cobalt_ berlengan sampai siku,pakaian bawah:memakai rok terusan bercelana roknya berwarna _Turquosie_ dan celananya berwarna putih...ya itu M berbaring di tempat tidurnya kakinya dibiarkan menggantung di pinggir kasurnya (Reader:Apa ada kamar di Gaikoz Castle?/Mingo:Kalo nggak ada memang mereka tidur dimana?*Di serbu reader*)

"Hei Cordelia apa yang kita lakukan itu tidak berlebihan?" Kata gadis itu

"Ya itu buat kebaikan May..." Kata petnya Cordelia memanggilnya May

"Yah kalo yang penting apa kita bisa mempercayai demon itu?" Tanya Cordelia lagi

"Aku rasa...sepertinya dia dapat dipercaya dengan melihat wajahnya yang tam-Ahhh! kenapa aku memikirkannya!?" Teriak May membuat Cordelia tertawa

"Whahahahaha...jadi kau suka ama demon yang bernama Rufus itu?" Goda Cordelia membuat wajah May bersemu merah

"Hahaha...jadi bener...wah kudoakkan pada dewi Lisnar dan dewi Armenian (Kalo Ernasis dewi peperangan) agar hubungan kalian di restui(?)" Goda Cordelia lagi lalu bergaya seperti orang berdoa

"CORDELIA!" Teriak May lalu mengejar Cordelia dan terjadi lah permainan(?) kejar-kejaran kecil

* * *

Grand Chase Mansion...

-Rufus POV Start-

* * *

Aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidurku yang empuk ini dan membayangkan nya "Ahhh! kenapa aku terus memikirkannya!"...aku menutup mataku dan di kepalaku hanya ada gadis berjubah itu...kubuka lagi mataku dan merenungkan apa yang ia beri taukan padaku...

* * *

Flashback Mode:On

Somewhere else in Forsaken Barrows...

-Still Rufus POV-

* * *

 _"Kemarilah aku ingin bicara..." Katanya dan herannya kakiku terasa bergerak sendiri mengikuti perintahnya..._

 _"Soal apa?" Kataku_

 _"Ini soal teman-teman dari temanmu..." Katanya membuatku tersentak kaget_

 _"Apa yang kau maksud..." Kataku menggantung di gunung *Di tembak eyetooth* ralat...menggantung membuatnya menjawab..._

 _"Iya yang bernama Flea itu dan yang lain..." Katanya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto_

 _"Mereka?" Tanyaku_

 _"Iya tolong kau jaga mereka dan jangan ada siapapun yang melukai mereka dan..." Katanya menggatung lalu..._

 _"Sampai aku menemanimu menjaga mereka..." Katanya lalu_

 _"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku_

 _"Karena ada sesuatu yang diluar pikiran logis kalian" Jelasnya membuatku bingung_

* * *

Flashack Mode:Off

Back to reality...

-Still Rufus POV-

* * *

"Apa dia...Aquais..." Gumamku membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Amy kepadaku

"Huh aku butuh udara segar..." Kataku lalu keluar dari kamarku...sebelum aku menggapai pintu...aku terkejut mendengar suara ketukan dipintu (Mingo:Takut ada kuntilanak atau pocong ya?*Di tebas Nether blade*)

 **DOK DOK...DOK DOK**

"Masuk" Kataku duduk kembali di pinggiran kasurku dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ berwarna _Azure_ itu adik (Baca:Tiri)ku Lass

"Hei tolong jelaskan kenapa mereka seperti itu?" Tanyanya _To the Point_

"Nanti saja setelah mereka sadar" Jawabku dengan malas sembari berbaring di kasurku lagi

"Kau ini pemalas..." Ejeknya

"Masalah?" Kataku sedikit nada mengancam

"Memang..." Ejeknya lagi lalu pergi...

"*tch* kenapa aku mempunyai adik seperti dia..." Keluhku lalu keluar dari kamarku untuk kedua kalinya

* * *

-Rufus POV End-

Back to the Castle...

-May(M) POV Start-

* * *

"Huh...kapan aku bisa...Ahhh! tidak! kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi!" Teriakku sembari mengucek rambutku

"Hahahaha...itu namanya jatuh cinta~~" Goda Cordelia padaku membuat wajahku memanas tapi tidak lama...

 **DOK DOK...DOK DOK**

" _Boleh aku masuk?_ " Tanya seseorang dibalik pintu

"Silahkan" Kataku mengijinkan...tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis masuk kekamarku dia Yui-hime

"Sekarang atau tidak selamanya..." Katanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku

"Sekarang? baiklah~~" Kataku lalu menggapai tangannya lalu dia menarikku dari kegiatan berbaringku

"Ayo!" Serunya lalu kami pergi dari kamarku

* * *

Labolatory in Gaikoz Castle...(Reader:Emang ada ya?/Mingo:Adain aja napa sih!*Di ganntung*)

-Still May POV-

* * *

"Seperti rencana kemarin...kau akan melupakan sebagian ingatanmu dan mempunyai tubuh baru,dimana kau akan ditemani 10 anak yatim piatu...mereka memiliki bakat dan kekuatan yang luar biasa...wajah mereka mirip dengan 10 anggota 'Grand Chase' tapi bertransgender...di sebuah panti asuhan di serdin...tolong jaga mereka" Jelasnya padaku membuatku bertanya

"Apakah ingatanku saat aku bertemu sebagian anggota 'Grande Chase' juga...?" Tanyaku

"Iya" Jawabnya SPJ

"Baiklah..." Jawabku

"Cordelia kau akan menemani May sebagai dirimu tapi sama seperti May sebagian ingatanmu akan hilang...matamu yang sebenarnya berwarna _Scarlet_ akan berubah menjadi berwarna _Azure_...dan namamu akan kau ingat bernama Cornelia" Jelasnya kepada Cordelia

"Baiklah" Jawabnya

"Alhena~~" dia memanggil seseorang...tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis bernama Alhena itu datang mata berwarna _Onix_ dan sedikit percikan cahaya di matanya seperti bintang kecil berambut biru _Cobalt_ dikuncir _Ponytail_ diikat rambutnya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit...berpakaian Scientist berkacamata...

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Alhena kepadaku dan Cordelia

"Iya/Tentu saja" Kataku dan Cordelia bersiap bersamaan

"Ikuti aku" Pinta (Baca:Perintah)nya kepada kami dan lalu kami pun mengikutinya

* * *

-May POV End-

Mansion Yuna...

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Maaf Kak Yuna...aku kalah..." Kata Sync meminta maaf

"Tidak apa Sync...aku memaafkanmu kok...kau sudah meminta maaf 10 kali Sync" Kata Yuna memaafkan karena dia sayang pada Luna...Err...Sync (Reader:Sama aja/Mingo:Iya aku tau*Di lindes*/Reader:Kalo tau kenapa bilang lagi!)

"Gitu donk Nee-san harus baik ama orang lain~~" Kata gadis yang di pangkuannya Illia

"KAWAIIII~~Illia~~" Kata Yuna sembari meng _death hug_ Illia

"Se-sesak...a-aku...akan...ma-ti...dua..ka..li" Rintihan Illia disela sesaknya...

'Yuna-Nee jadi aneh setelah bertemu dengan Illia...' Sync berbicara dalam hatinya sambil sweadropped

"Pergilah Sync aku akan memberi tahumu tentang misimu berikutnya nanti" Suruh Yuna

"Baiklah Yuna-Nee" Kata Sync lalu menghilang menjadi asap (Mingo:Wow sublimasi~~*Di tebas*/Sync:Emang kamu pikir aku kapur barus apa!?)

* * *

Back to Labolatory in Gaikoz Castle...

-May POV Start-

* * *

Kami dibawa keruangan yang berisi alat seperti teleporter raksasa...

"Wow~~" Cordelia takjub atas apa yang dilihatnya sama sepertiku

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa kalian akan melupakan rencana kita tapi...kalian masih ingat kalo kami adalah temanmu" Jelas Yui-hime padaku

"Bagus kalo gitu~~" Kataku dengan ceria walau aku tidak tega meninggalkan mereka...setelah kejadian yang dialami Cynthia Nightwalker

"Kami mengandalkan kalian..." Kata Alhena

"Masuklah..." Suruh Yui-hime

"Baik/Ayo" Kataku dan ajak Cordelia bersamaan lalu kami masuk kedalam alat itu...

"Siap?...1...2...3...sampai jumpa lagi..." Kata Alhena sembari menekan-nekan tombol...

.

.

.

 **TIT TIT TIT**

.

.

.

 **TIT TIT**

.

.

.

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**

Itulah suara yang kami dengar dan tidak lama kami diselimuti cahaya putih lama-kelamaan lebih terang sampai aku menutup mataku...lalu semua menjadi gelap...

* * *

-May POV End-

Treatment room in Masion Grand chase...

-Normal POV-

* * *

Disana terlihat anggota Grand chase berkumpul kembali...tapi keadaannya sangat menghawatirkan:

Amy dan Flea terlihat pingsan dengan banyak luka tusukan jarum...

Elesis dan Jin terlihat pingsan dengan banyak luka sayatan dan lebam dipunggungnya akibat hantaman pohon dan juga batu

Kazusa dan Kazuna terlihat pingsan dengan luka yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan

Akito dan Azusa hanya pingsan dengan luka ringan

Luna hanya pingsan

.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman bangunlah..." Terlihat Ronan berdiri disamping kasur tempat Elesis pingsan dengan wajah khawatir

"Lukanya sudah diobati mereka hanya lelah akibat kehilangan banyak tenaga dan mana..." Terang Arme

"Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan 2 kembar itu dan Luna" Kata Mari

"Tapi sepertinya mereka mendapat bantuan..." Kata Arme sembari memegang sehelai bulu berwarna biru

"Bulu?" Lire dan Ryan terlihat binggung

"Bulu yang memiliki kekuatan magician yang luar biasa..." Jelas Arme

"Bagaimana bisa bulu mempunyai kekuatan sehebat itu?" Tanya Lass

"Entah lah..." Jawab Arme

"Bagaimana dengan Rufus apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Seighart

"Tidak" Balas Lass To-the-Point

"*Huft*Dia tidak berubah ya?" Keluh Zero (Mingo:Tumben bisa ngomong?*Di tebas*)

"Ya" Balas Lass

Dan mereka hanya menunggu Amy dan yang lain sadar...

* * *

Back to Mansion Yuna...

* * *

"*Ugh*...Perasaan apa ini..." Gumam Yuna

"Apa maksudmu Nee-san?" Tannya Illia yang berada dipangkuannya

"Tidak kok Illia" Kata Yuna mengelak

'Aku merasa ada...transformasi...' Yuna mencatat didalam hatinya

"Yuna-nee main yuk~~" Ajak Illia sambil memegang bonekanya

"Ayo ayo ayo~~" Kata Yuna senang lalu mereka bermain dengan senang...

* * *

Labolatory in Gaikoz Castle...A few Minutes ago

* * *

"Kalian harus berhasil..." Kata Yui

"Jangan khawatir Yui-hime..." Kata Alhena menenangkan

"Kuharap aku bisa..." Balas Yui

"Tenang saja Yui-hime..." Kata Alhena menenangkan lagi

"Uh-huh..." Kata Yui lalu pergi dengan Alhena dari Labolatory

* * *

Somewhere else...

-Normal POV-

* * *

"*Huft* Kau ada dimana?" Kata seseorang berjubah hitam yang memegang pedang putih-hitam

"Kita akan menemukanya kok ya kan?" Kata seorang anak kecil

"Ya kak..." Balas saudaranya yang sepertinya kembar

"Ayo kita pergi" Ajak orang berjubah itu...

"Ayo/Ya" Balas sikembar bersamaan

* * *

Back to Rufus...

-Rufus POV Start-

* * *

"*tch*...Kenapa dia terus ada dipikiranku?" Gumamku sembari berbaring di padang rumput

"*Ugh*Perasaan apa ini?" Gummamku lagi saat aku merasakan hal yang ganjal

Lalu aku hanya tertidur disana...

* * *

Orphanage in Serdin...

-May? POV Start

* * *

"*Ugh*..." Aku terbangun dari tidurku

"May-san kau sudah bangun?" Kata seseorang gadis kecil umurnya sekitar 11 Tahun

"Ya..." Kataku dan aneh aku merasa sudah akrab dengannya...

"Ayo May bangun dari sana dan makan makananmu nanti jadi dingin lagi" Kata seseorang yang seumuran denganku berambut kuning berbaju putih berapron kuning...seingatku namanya Yuko

"Ya baiklah..." Balasku

"Ayo makan bersama May-san" Ajaknya

"Baiklah..." Lalu aku dan 'dia'

* * *

Dinner Room in Orphanage...

-Still May POV-

* * *

"Ayo makan May-sama/May-san/May-chan" Seru orang-orang disana termasuk petku yang kuingat bernama Cornelia

"Ya..." Balasku

"Ayo May-san~~" Kata gadis disampingku lalu menarikku kursiku

"Makan malam hari ini adalah Spageti(?)" Kata seseorang berambut _Lavender_ berpakaian warna _Silver_ berapron _Gold_ yang kuingat bernama Hyu

"Yay~~" Teriak semua anak saat mendengar menu masakan malam ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kita skip aja nanti kelamaan*Di geplak*)

"Kenyang~~" Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut _Ruby_

"Ihh~~ menjijikkan" Kata anak gadis disampingnya berambut _Cobalt_

"Biarkan saja dia" Kata gadis lain berambut _Silver_ yang disamping gadis berambut _Cobalt_ itu

"Aku mau ketoilet dulu" Kataku lalu meninggalkan ruang makan

* * *

Toilet...

-Still May POV-

* * *

Aku melihat cermin didepanku dan melihat bayanganku disana...rambutku berwarna _Teal_ terurai sampai punggung mataku berwarna _Azure_ mata kiriku terdapat kapas yang dibalut plaster luka sepertinya...berpakaian atas berwarna _Azure_ berapron _Cobalt_ pakaian bawah memakai celana berwarna _Silver_ berbalut dengan _Aquamarine_

"Kelihatannya aku sedikit berbeda..." Gumamku

"*Huft*Pasti perasaanku saja..." Kataku lalu membasuh mukaku di wastafel didepanku lalu keluar dari toilet...

* * *

 **~~TBC~~**

* * *

Mingo:*Tepar karena tangannya cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu (Kok malah nyanyi sih) Ralat...sakit*...

Alhena:*Mengheal Mingo*...

Kazusa&Kazuna:* _Down_ * kenapa kami yang mengensakan?

Helen:Aku masih belum ada ya?

Yuna:Kelihatannya belum

Yui:Sabar...

All Chaser(Ex Mari):*Pundung* Kenapa kami perannya cuman sedikit..

Mari:Alat transformasi tubuh...bagaimana kau membuatnya

Alhena:Ini cetak birunya

Mari:Terma kasih *Baca cetak biru*

Laily:Uko&Uki Tolong minta Review...

Uko&Uki:R&R Please~~

Laily:Maaf kalo pendek karena Author magnya kambuh...

 **Spoiler:Nama-nama 10 anak itu:**

Elesis-Crimson

Lire-Jade

Arme-Amethyst

Lass-Azure

Ryan-Peridot

Ronan-Cobalt

Jin-Garnet

Amy-Fuchsion

Seighart-Raven

Mari-Opal

Zero dan Nina tidak ada...


	4. Chapter 3:Beginning,Intro and Mystery

Lily:Maaf menunggu lama...

May:Loh Lily kenapa kamu kesini?

Lily:Iya karena Author ada kegiatan _Camping_ disekolahnya

OC(All)&Chaser:Oh...

Rufus:jadi kamu kesini untuk menggantikanya?

Lily:Iya ini dokumennya*Naruh dokumen coklatnya dimeja*

Laily:Gimana kalo kita balas Review dulu...

Leo:Aku aja

* * *

 **ShiroiJensei:** Salam kenal juga ya Shiroi-kun...kamu juga baru ya Author juga masih baru.../Ronan:Se...sak.../ShiroKuro ada dopleganger kalian disini /ShiroKuro:Wah~~Kembar*Hug ShiroKuro*/Laily:Iya aku akan bersihkan nanti.../Iya Author juga maunya kayak gitu tapi dia berubah pikiran jadi hanya 10 aja...btw thanks for Review

 **Arrow-chan3:** Nggak tau tuh mungkin karena keinginan mereka/Amy dkk:*swt*(Inner:Masa kami ingin koma?)*Death glare Leo*.../*Masa bodo*...ya aku juga nggak tau ini hari pingsan atau apa?/All:*Sweadrooped*/dan kamu Perempuan ya perkenalkan aku Leo Zelene ini buat kamu*Playboy mode:On**Ngasih bunga mawar putih*/Lea:*nyeruduk Leo*/Leo:*Terbang*.../Laily:*swt*...btw thanks very much for Review and fav

* * *

Laily:...

Lily:...

Shiro:Ini dokumennya...*Ngasih dokumen coklat*

Lily:Baiklah...Kuro DISCLAIMER...May Warning...

Kuro:...

DISCLAIMER:Grand Chase milikku*Di seruduk Reader*...Ralat milik Megaxus dan OC sebagian milik Chalice-san dan Alur cerita,OC sebagian Milik Ming-chan

May:OK~~

Warning:Typo hati-hati,Ngawur,Tambahan properti seenaknya sendiri,OC dan OOC dan hal Mengenesskan lainnya

Lily:Happy Reading dan kalo hanya baca dan tidak ngeriview nanti akan kuhukum*Death Aura*

May:*swt*...

 **Note:Fic ini adalah sambungan dari 'Grand chase New Member' ciptaan Chalice07 jadi sebelum baca fic ini tolong lihat dulu ficnya~~**

* * *

 **~~New Member New Adventure~~**

* * *

Serdin Kingdom...A Few days later

-Normal POV-

* * *

Semuanya normal-normal aja bahkan terlalu...normal(Shiro:Bakar aja tuh kerajaan nanti nggak bakalan normal...*Innocent face**Mendadak OOC*/Lily:*Nimpuk Shiro pake papan triplek*OOC hati-hati...*Innocent face*) terlihat disana seorang gadis berjalan lalu 4 orang mengikutinya dari belakang ciri-cirinya:

-Yang pertama:Gadis berambut _Scarlet_ ,pakaian atas:berwarna _Ruby_ beraksesoris bunga sakura dibagian kanan kiri bawah bajunya,pakaian bawah:rok berterusan celana pendek bergambar melodi di roknya berwarna _Pink_ _,_ bermata _Topaz_ ,gaya rambut terurai kebelakang sampe punggung,rambut di depan telinga panjang sampe dada,berbando telinga kelinci dikepalanya...dia bernama Garnet-

-Yang kedua:Gadis berambut _Silver_ ,pakaian atas:berwarna _Shappire_ beraksesoris _Snow crystal_ dibagian bawahnya,pakaian bawah:memakai celana berwarna Hitam berhiasi _Silver_ ,matanya tertutup rambutnya,gaya rambut terurai kebelakang sampe punggung,berponi sampe menutupi matanya...dia Azure-

-Yang ketiga:Gadis berambut _Orange_ ,pakaian atas:berwarna _Orange_ terdapat aksesoris berbentuk daun-daun,pakaian bawah:bercelana berwarna Hitam sampe lutut terdapat aksesoris kain di depan celananya sampe betis berwarna Hijau,matanya berwarna _Emerald,_ gaya rambutnya dililit seperti tali tambang dibelakangnnya berponi menutupi kening...dia Peridot(Peri)-

-Yang keempat:Gadis berambut _Cobalt_ ,pakaian atas:berwarna _Cobalt_ berhiasi _Gold_ ,pakaian bawah:memakai celana bersabuk Kuning celana berwarna Hitam,bermata _Cobalt_ ,gaya rambutnya diikat _Ponytail_ di ikat rambutnya terdapat aksesoriss berbentuk bintang...Cobalt(Co)-

-Yang kelima:Gadis berambut _Raven_ ,pakaian atas:berwarna Hitam berbalu _Indigo_ ,pakaian bawah:memakai celana berwarna Hitam berbalut Putih bersabuk _Choco_ ,bermata _Onyx_ ,gaya rambut terurai kebelakang poni menutupi mata kirinya...Raven-

.

.

.

Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan sampai Peri melihat jam tangannya untuk memastikan sesuatu...

"Ya ampun sekarang udah waktunya sekolah(?)!" Seru Peri sambil melihat jam tangannya(?)

"Ya ampun aku lupa!" Balas teriak Garnet

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Co

"Ayo..." Azure sudah melangkah jauh dari mereka

"Hei curang kita ditinggalin!" Seru mereka yang ditinggalkan Azure sambil menyusul Azure

Dan mereka pun berlari bersama...

* * *

Grand Chase Mansion...At the same time

* * *

Semua anggota Grand chase sudah kembali normal...mari kita lihat kondisi mereka:

-Elesis dan Seighart melaksanakan kegiatan pagi yaitu perang ANCUKA 'ANtar CUcu KAkek'-

-Ronan berusaha meleraikan Cucu dan Kakek-

-Mari seperti biasa sedang membaca buku-

-Zero sedang berbicara dengan GrandArk-

-Nina sedang melihat cara Arme membuat _Potion_ -

-Akito sedang adu mulut dengan Azusa-

-Kazuna dan Kazusa sedang makan dengan akur(Sejak Akito dan Azusa bertemu mereka jadi akur*geplaked*)-

-Luna sedang makan dengan tenang-

-Flea sedang menonton sikembar kurosaki sambil makan popcorn-

-Arme sedang membuat _Potion_ dibantu oleh Lass-

-Lire sedang menyiram pohon dibantu Ryan-

-dan Rufus hanya menatap dari jendela dengan tatapan kosong-

.

.

.

Kedamaian(Ronan:Hei kedamaian apa!? ini ada perang ANCUKA ke 100 kok dibilang kedamaian sih!?*Ditimpuk papan kayu karena berisik*/Lily:Berisik!)itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah beberapa menit KM datang lalu...

.

.

.

"Elesis,Arme,Rufus Ikut keruanganku..." Suruh KM

"Baik..." Kata mereka bertiga lalu mengikuti KM...

* * *

Knight Master Private Room...

* * *

Mereka sampai di ruangan KM lalu

"KM apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Elesis

"Tidak ada" Jawab KM dengan SPJ

"Lalu kenapa kami disuruh kesini?" Tanya balik Arme

"Karena ini" Menunjukkan koran(?) yang bertuliskan 'Mistery'

"'Mystery'...Ehhm...bukannya ini hanya rumor?..." Tanya Arme yang sudah tahu tentang 'Mystery' pingsannya banyak Orc

"Iya dan keyataannya rumor itu ada..." Balas KM

"Lalu?" Tanya Rufus

"Karena itulah kalian kusuruh datang kesini aku berikan kalian misi untuk menyelidiki ..." Kata KM terpotong

"Kalau tidak ada petunjuk kita tidak tau ini hasil rekayasa(?) atau bukan..." Arme memotong kelimat KM

"Karena itulah..." Kata KM lalu memberikan kantung plastik(?) berisi bulu-bulu berwarna biru

"Itu...Arme" Gumam Elesis

"Bulu yang kita teliti 2 minggu yang lalu..." Jelas Arme

"Apa itu sama dengan ini?" Tanya Rufus

"Iya aku merasakan kekuatannya sama..." Jelas Arme lagi...

"Kalo begitu kita bandingkan lagi dengan sampel 2 minggu yang lalu..." Usul Rufus

"Kita akan memintanya kepada Mari..." Usul Elesis

"Baiklah dan selidiki rumor ini karena ini juga merugikan Serdin karena kita tidak tau mereka musuh atau teman...silahkan pergi" Kata KM lalu mengijinkan 3 makhluk*Di tebas,di _Fire bolt_ ,dan di _Twin tooth_ *...Ralat...3 orang itu pergi lalu melaksanakan misi mereka...

* * *

Classroom in Orphanage...

* * *

Disana terlihat seorang guru yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dimeja guru didepan kelas yang...KOSONG!?

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai...mereka saat belajar sangat aktif..." Keluh dan puji seorang guru disana

.

.

.

Dan datang lah angin topan*Di _Flamero_ ,di _Fall star_ ,di _Freezero_ ,di _Mana strike_ dan di _Black boom_ *...Ralat...4 gadis berlari terhoyong-hoyong menuju kearah sang guru...

"Maaf kami...Yuko-sama dimana Hyu-sama..." Tanya Co terkejut karena dia bukan orang yang mereka cari...

"Loh bukannya anak kapel 13-15 sekarang libur..." Jelas guru itu dipanggil Yuko membuat 5 gadis itu kaget...

"Loh sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Garnet

"Sekarang hari sabtu nduk(?)..." Kata Yuko-sama

"Yahh~~ capcay deh(?)..." Keluh semuanya kecuali Yuko-sama yang hanya sweadropped

"Tapi kalian ada kelas May-sensei kan?" Kata Yuko lagi...

"Ohhh kau juga lupa itu!" Teriak histeris Peri sembari melihat jam tangannya(?) lagi...

"Tinggal 2 menit..." Kata Azure tanpa ekspresi...

"TINGGAL 2 MENIT KAU MASIH SANTAI AJA!?" Terika Garnet kepada Azure

"Hey jangan bertengkar ayo sekarang kita pergi kehutan!" Seru Raven...

"Ayo!" Teriak semua sembari berlari...

* * *

Back to Mansion Grand chase...A few Minutes ago

* * *

Mereka kembali berdamai(Ronan:Kau ini ada perang kok disebut kedamaian SIH!/Lily:*Mukul Ronan*BERISIK!/Ronan:*Terbang*)sesampai Elesis,Arme dan Rufus kembali...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Seighart

"Misi..." Balas Elesis SPJ

"Misi apa?" Tanya Ryan&Lire bersamaan

"Misi menyelidiki..." Kata Rufus terpotong

"'Orc pingsan secara Misterius' itu kah?..." Nina memotong kalimat Rufus

"Iya" Balas Rufus

"Sudah kuduga..." Jelas Nina membuat semua kaget...kecuali _You know who_

"..." Semua terdiam

"Baiklah aku butuh Mari,Ronan,Rufus dan Arme..." Perintah Elesis sebagai ketua Grand Chase

"Kenapa hanya kami saja?" Tanya Ronan

"Karena fakta dan kemampuan masing-masing,Mari kau pintar dalam hal semacam ini..." Jelas Elesis dan tumben pintar ngomong padahal da tsundere*Di tebas*

"Baiklah" Balas Mari dengan wajah datar

"Ronan kau pintar dalam hal rencana dan diskusi"

"Baik" Balas Ronan

"Rufus kau bisa diandalkan saat mencari informasi"

"Akan kulaksanakan" Balas Rufus dengan wajah stoicnya

"Dan Arme hanya kau yang bisa merasakan kekuatan Magician"

"Tentu" Balas Arme

"Kenapa Rufus(Baca:Kakak) yang ditunjuk sebagai pencari informasi!" Protes Lass karena ingin satu misi dengan Arme*Di lempar Dagger*

"Karena pencari informasi tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh emosi!" Balas Elesis membuat Lass terdiam

"Baiklah kalian kembali dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan" Kata Elesis bergaya bak seorang kapten

"Baik" Balas Mari dkk lalu lari ngibrit ke ruangan masing-masing

* * *

Trial Forest...A Few minutes ago

* * *

Di sana terlihat May-sama mengajar murid-muridnya dan kebetulan dia adalah wali kapelnya(Lily:Kalo wali kelas itu buat sekolah...) dan memiliki murid spesial dan hanya ada 10 dan semua hanya 5 anak laki-laki yang ada bersamanya saat ini...ciri-ciri mereka:

-Yang pertama:Lelaki berambut _Crimson_ _Spiky_ ,Bermata _Ruby_ ,berpakaian atas:berwarna Merah beraksesoris gambar permata _Ruby_ ,pakaian bawah:Memakai celana sampai lutut berwarna _Crimson_ berbalut Putih...namanya Crimson

-Yang kedua:Lelaki berambut _Blonde_ diikat _ponytail_ ,Bermata _Emerald_ ,berpakaian atas:berwarna _Lime_ beraksesoris gambar tunas pohon,pakaian bawah:Memakai celana sampai betis berwarna kuning berlapis hijau...dia Jade-

-Yang ketiga:Lelaki berambut _Violet_ panjang sepundak,Bermata _Amethyst_ ,berpakaian atas:berwarna Ungu beraksesoris gambar bintang berwarna hijau,pakaian bawah:Memakai celana berwarna Ungu bertambahan hijau...Amethyst(Ame)

-Yang keepat:Lelaki berambut _Fuchsia_ diikat _Ponytail_ ,Bermata _Magenta_ ,berpakaian atas:berwarna _Lilac_ berhiasi gambar api berwarna _Magenta_ ,pakaian bawah:Memakai celana berwarna Putih berlapis _Maroon_...dia Fuchsion(Sio)

-Ke lima:Lelaki berambut _Turquoise_ _Spiky_ ,Bermata Heterochromia sebelah kanan berwarna _Topaz_ sebelah kiri berwarna _Azure_ ,berpakaian atas:berwarna _Navy blue_ ,berpakaian bawah:berwarna _Silver_ berbalut _Lavender_...dia Opal

.

.

.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan ke..." May-sama menoleh kebelakang mendapati 5 gadis muridnya tengah berlari terhoyong-hoyong kecuali Azure yang sudah terbiasa berlari...kearahnya

"Maaf May-sama kami terlambat" Azure memohon maaf kepada May-sama dengan wajah biasa tidak lelah...sepertinya*Di _Cold Flame*_

"Ya tidak apa...tapi kalian dihukum harus menyanyikan larik di dalam kitab Natalia..." May memberikan kitab Natalia(Ngawur terdeteksi) dan menunjukkan halaman yang bergambar empat dewi pencipta dan disampingnya terdapat larik yang dimaksud

"Baiklah..." Garnet mengambil kitabnya lalu menyanyikannya...

* * *

Back to Elesis dkk...A Few minutes ago

* * *

"Ayo kita pergi!" Elesis memimpin kelompoknya...

"..." Semua hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah sang kapten...

"

* * *

Back again to May and her Students

* * *

 **Uri jigeum buteo sijakiya  
** _ **It's the start for us from now**_  
 **Uril moeun kkeumi hanadoen igot  
 _This place, where our gathered dreams will become one_**

"Bersama-sama..." May memberi aba...

 ** _"to love"  
Forever, chase  
Go! For the lost world_**

"1...2...3...Sekarang"

 **Kirilheun ankae supsok sai~ro (haemaeimyeo)  
 _Getting lost, passing through a forest of fog (Wandering)_**  
 **Sori eobsi keoreogato jeja~ri (yeojeonhi)  
 _Getting nowhere, though I walk silently (As usual)_**  
 **Jeoseulpeum ssahin doltap juwi maem dolkoman isseoyo  
 _Only circling that sorrowful stone tower_  
**

"Para lelaki..."

 **Kanyeorin hanjeul giui paramsori dagawa (sal-myeosi)  
 _A fragile strand of wind approaches (Gently)_**  
 **Areunhadeon ankae bichi keothimyeon (tu-myeonghi)  
 _When that glimmering fog clears up (Transparently)_**  
 **Nal eodiseonka barabomyeo bankyeojuneun neoiu miso  
 _Your smile, that greets me from somewhere_**

"Semuanya..."

 **Adeukhi jeo! pyeon! (a) dakaoneun naiu chingu  
 _Vaguely, over there! (Ah) My friend that approaches_**  
 **Geureohkkedo nika nan (o) keuriwo ittneun-de  
 _How much I've (Oh) missed you_**  
 **Bwa! yo! kin kidarime jichyeokadeon nunmuldeureun kippeumi doeko  
 _Look! The exhausted tears from the long wait becoming joy_**  
 **Bam! sae! byeol kkeum-kkeumyeo eodumkyeondin  
 _Through the night! Endured the dark with dreams of the star_**  
 **Hiumangchan chodokui namutipcheoreom—  
 _Like the green leaves, full of hope_**  
 **Ka! yo! jeo achimhaet sal—-eul-jajaseo—-  
 _Let's go! To find that morning sunlight_**  
 **Uri paramtago dal ryeoyeo  
 _We'll run, riding the wind_**

"Garnet..."

 **Sojeuham beoryeo dujima naui gudae  
 _My dear, dont abandon whats precious_**  
 **O! Seulpeulsurok dodaganeun naui yongki  
 _Oh! The courage that grows from my sorrow_**  
 **O! Han jeulki huima geu soge pin  
 _Oh! Blooming from that strand of hope_**  
 **Kanjeolhan baraemui uriui soma  
 _The earnest desire of our wish_**  
 **Parameul kareun ppeulpiri sori (O)  
 _The horn flute sound that sliced the wind (Ooh)_**  
 **Byeolgwa kaeul kannan sanulrim (O)  
 _The mountains echoes that crossed the stars and streams (Ooh)_**  
 **Meolgo man ja chanranhan uri iyagika sijandoneun sigandeul  
 _Far-far away, the times when our brilliant stories begin_**

"Bersama..."

 **Gamanhi ankae bika naeryeo-do (tto-dasi)  
 _Even if the foggy rain falls softly (Once again)_**  
 **Haemaeiji anhilraeyo hamkkemyeon (eon-jena)  
 _Wont be wandering, if were together (Always)_**  
 **Urineun hangsang hamkke haneun kiri kateul tenikka  
 _Because well always be together on the same path_**  
 **Eunbichiu kudeum deuri jjageuljieo heureuneun (ttasaroi)  
 _Paired silver clouds flowing (Openly)_**  
 **Haneularae nunibusin eondeogkil (geu-riweo)  
 _The brilliant hill path under the sky (Homesick_** )  
 **Jeo achimkkocheul piweojudeon saeudeul beulleomoayo  
 _Lets gather the birds who bloom that morning flower_**  
 **Eudaljin ee mam! nae gaseumsogui modeul sunkan  
 _Inside this gloomy mind! Every moment in my heart_**  
 **Neoneun eonjena cheoreom hae malkeun miso  
 _You always have a pure smile_**  
 **Seum cha! (wa) haetnim cheoreom balkandupol  
 _Breathless! (Wa) Smiles at me_**  
 **gadeukhi naege misojityo~  
 _full of rosy cheeks like the sun~_**  
 **Nae soneul jabeun neo maneurodo neokneokhan  
 _Close your eyes just for a moment today_**  
 **Ee haru jamsiman nunkama boayo  
 _Where you holding my hand is enough_**  
 **Sumanheun siryeondeul nareul hyanghae ittjiman  
 _Although there are many hardships for me_**  
 **Duryeopji anha hamkke handamyeon~  
 _Im not afraid, if you are with me_**

"Azure..."

 **Jeo! pyeon! (a) dakaoneun naui chingu  
 _Over there! (Ah) My friend that approaches_**  
 **Geureohkkedo nika nan (o) keuriwo ittneun-de  
 _How much I've (Oh) missed you_**  
 **Bwa! yo! kin kidarime jichyeokadeon nunmuldeureun kippeumi doeko  
 _Look! The exhausted tears from the long wait becoming joy_**  
 **Bam! sae! byeol kkeum-kkeumyeo eodumkyeondin  
 _Through the night! Endured the dark with dreams of the star_**  
 **Hiumangchan chodokui namutipcheoreom—  
 _Like the green leaves, full of hope_**  
 **Ka! yo! jeo achimhaet sal—-eul-jajaseo—-  
 _Let's go! To find that morning sunlight_**  
 **Uri paramtago dal ryeoyeo—-  
 _We'll run, riding the wind_**

"Para gadis..."

 **Geotdaka jichyeo kamyeon swieogayo  
 _If you become fatigued from walking, rest here_**  
 **Param seuchyeoji naneun jakeun naui eokkae ui geudae  
 _You on top of my small shoulder, with the winds passing by_**  
 **Ttineun ee gaseumae geurineun naeil areumdaweoseo  
 _Rushing! Because the tomorrow I draw in this heart is beautiful_  
Nan gaseum beokcha oreul keoyeoyo  
 _My heart will surely overflow_**

"Bagus" May bertepuk tangan berserta para lelaki

"Baiklah kalian bukan terlambat hanya saja kami masih menunggu kalian tadi..." Opal kembali membaca bukunya dan diam-diam melihat Raven...

"HAH! JADI KAMI DI KERJAIN!?" Empat gadis itu berteriak histeris dan Azure hanya memasang muka datar

"Iya salah kalian sih...main nyolot(?) minta maaf..." May menjulurkan lidahnya arti mengejek

"MAY-SAMA!" Histeris lima gadis itu kecuali _You know who_...

"Baiklah berhenti bicara dan duduk!" May menyuruh lima gadis itu...

"Sekarang kita belajar apa May-sensei?" Azure bertanya kepada May yang dia sebut sensei

"Kita akan belajar tentang larik di kitab yang kalian nyanyikan tadi..." May membahas tentang larik yang dia maksud...

* * *

Somewhere else...Mansion in Lake Aurora

* * *

Terlihat disana gadis berambut Raven tergerai sampe dibawah bahu,bermata _S_ _ilver_ ,berakaian serba _Lavender_...bersama dua anak kecil yang terlihat kembar...yang satu berambut _Scarlet_ ,Bermata _Silver_ ,berpakaian serba Merah,yang satunya lagi berambut _Teal_ ,Bermata _Silver_ (Ciri khas keluarganya),berpakaian serba _Aqua_...

"*Cih*...sulit sekali menemukannya" Keluh gadis tersebut

"Kita akan menemukannya Nee-san..." Dua kembar itu menyemangati kakaknya

"Uko,Uki jangan PHP(?)..." Balas gadis itu

"Tapi kita akan menemukannya kalo kita menemukan 'Grand Chase'..." Kata salah satu kembar berambut _Scarlet_...Uko Shirogane

"Iya kita sudah mendengar rumor tentang 'Mystery' yang tertera di koran(?) Serdin kan Helen-nee" Salah satu sikembar lagi yang berambut _Teal_...Uki Shirogane

"Benar juga besok kita akan jalan-jalan(Baca:Mencari) disana bersiaplah UkoUki..." Suruh gadis itu yang bernama Helen Shirogane

"YAY JALAN-JALAN!" Teriak sikembar Shirogane itu sampe terdengar Kaze'Aze(Lebay terdeteksi)...

* * *

 **~~TBC~~**

* * *

Laily:Maaf kalo agak nggak masuk akal

Uko:Akhirnya kami muncul

Uki:*Ngagguk*...Iya

Helen:Kita keluarga Shirogane seharusnya muncul duluan*Death glare Laily*

Laily:*Masa bodo*...Rui kita akan memasak untuk semua

All OC&Chaser:YAY!

Laily:ShiroKuro minta Review

KuroShiro:R&R Please~~


End file.
